


Fuck You

by likearushtothehead



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Fights, Josh is a cop, M/M, annoyed!dan, drunk!matt, drunk!max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearushtothehead/pseuds/likearushtothehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unusually warm Saturday night in London, and I had gotten piss drunk with Max Helyer and Matt Barnes. The club had closed and we were sitting on the curb drinking the last of what was in our bottles. We’d only been sitting down for a few minutes when a police car rolled up beside us.</p>
<p>or,</p>
<p>Josh is a newbie cop and he arrests Dan Flint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You

“Fuck you! Fuck you cocksucker, suck my motherfucking cock!”

It wasn’t my proudest moment, I assure you. It was an unusually warm Saturday night in London, and I had gotten piss drunk with Max Helyer and Matt Barnes. When the club was closing, they had to throw us out as we didn’t want to leave. It was late, about half three, and we were sitting on the curb drinking the last of what was in our bottles. We’d only been sitting down for a few minutes when a police car rolled up beside us, the lights flashing right in our eyes.

The window of the ’09 car was rolled down, and a cop stuck his head out to look at us. He wore the full police uniform, along with the stupid hat and sunglasses. (Sunglasses? Really? It was half three in the morning!) He had messy brown hair that curled at the temple, and a thin layer of stubble. If only he was a bit fatter, he would have struck me as the average cop. But no, he was different. He was young and thin and attractive. He looked too small and delicate to be a cop.

“Sorry guys, it’s time to go home. Every where’s closed.” He had a familiar accent that was too friendly and joking for me to take him seriously. I looked over at Max and Matt, who both took swings of their drinks before looking up at the cop. Honestly, I think I was too drunk to walk. And Max had more than me so he must have been worse. He squinted up at the cop and scrunched up his nose when he got an eye-full of the young lad.

“You ‘aint serious, are you mate?” Max asked the officer with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, we aren’t even doing anything. Piss off and go solve crimes or sumit, yeah?” Matt slurred, the alcohol making his voice scratchy and ruff. He puffed his chest out proudly, and the cop squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, looking up and down the street to see if there was anyone else to around to help him if this turned bad. There wasn’t. In spite of that, the boy bravely opened the car and stepped out. Now usually we were calm guys who were against violence, but add alcohol, a late night, and a little goody-two-shoes cop telling us to move and we might just get angry.

“Ooooooh!” We chorused as the cop got out and closed the door. Max laughed giddily and some of his drink sloshed out of the bottle and onto his jumper, he didn’t seem to notice. Matt clapped him on the back proudly and then rested his hand on my shoulder. We all looked up from our seats on the path at the brave young thing the stood directly in front of us. His arms were crossed defensively, and his shoulders tensed with nerves. I watched with an unimpressed look on my face as he pursed his lips and looked down at us, and the bottles we were holding.

“I’m going to have to ask you to go home, gentlemen.” The boy said, trying to act tough. We laughed at him though; he was like a baby in a suit! We weren’t going to take this kid seriously; he was at least a couple years younger than us. Through our giggling, the cop snatched Max’s bottle from his hand and Max bounced up. The kid really didn’t expect that, and he looked terrified as Max pushed his chest up against his, shouting in his face and waving his arms about. In this time Matt and I stood up quickly, standing on either side of Max, who, in turn, had pushed the poor cop against the police car and the kid had no idea what to do. Shouldn’t he know how to fend off drunken wankers? I thought that would be one of the first things they thought you at a police academy.

And Max was shorter than him! It was so cute to see him have to go up on his tippy toes and start to wobble because he was so drunk. When he looked like he was about to fall over, Matt and I took one of his arms each and held him back from the cop. The kid looked shocked at the weird little attack from the drunken hedgehog, but quickly composed himself and as Matt and I tried to calm down Max, the boy pounced. He jumped full force on top of me, ME! The one who had been quiet through the whole thing! We fell to the ground and my bottle smashed loudly beside us. The pig grabbed both of my hands and slapped handcuffs on me. Matt and Max tried pulling the cop off me harshly, growling threats and kicking him about. But sadly the kid held onto me, pushing my face into the cold, dirty ground as he gasped and growled my rights into my ear.

Suddenly I heard sirens in the distance, and I looked up to see the kid had an evil grin on his face, and a phone in his hand. Fuck. The damn cop called the police on us! Matt and Max looked at each other in shock and despair, and franticly jumped on top of the cop, grabbing at his arms that were around me, holding me down. The kid didn’t even fucking budge, and I knew he wasn’t going to dare let go. He knew Matt and Max wouldn’t leave me, and so would get caught by his backup. Or so he thought.

“Run!” I shouted at them, my jaw aching from being pushed into the hard concrete. “Get out of here!”

“We can’t leave you!” Max cried, reaching out to grab the kid’s hair. Again, I screamed at them.

“Go! I’ll be fine, mate!” I yelped, hearing the sirens coming closer. “Just leave! Now!” Max and Matt both looked terrified at each other, and then back to me. Then sirens were even closer now, and I could see the reflections of red and blue in the shop windows getting brighter. “Go” I mouthed to them desperately and… and they ran. Thank fuck.

The kid chuckled on top of me, and I could tell he was annoyed that I got them to go before the backup could catch them. I felt proud at my selfless act and let the boy laugh, not caring if his breath was hot and sticky in my ear. He loosened his grip though, pulling off of me and straddling my back, knowing I wouldn’t attempt to move. Yet. I was too tired, proud and drunk to do anything at the moment.

“Trying to be a damn hero, mate?” He sneered, grabbing a fist-full of my hair and pulling my head back so he could see my face. My breathing was slowly turning back to normal, and I wasn’t showing any signs of weakness as the boy leered down at me, baring his teeth.

“Is that what you were trying to do by paroling three guys bigger than you without back-up?” I returned snarly. There was a pause, and then he smashed my face back down onto the concrete fiercely. I felt my lip bust as it hit the ground, and blood dribbled down my chin. Damn, this kid had a temper! I whined in pain, and he just pushed me down into the dirt harder. The sirens had stopped now, and I could see the lights flashing all around me. I heard car doors open and shut, before the cop on top of me got up, dragging me up with him. I turned, so we were face-to-face and I snarled at him when he chuckled at the blood smeared all over my lips and chin. Quickly, two other cops grabbed me, one by my arm and another by the collar of my shirt, and pulled my toward the kid’s cop car.

“Status?” I heard as someone else say I was bent over the car hood and held down by the two pigs.

“Drunk and disorderly conduct, refusal to comply with police, and assault of an officer” The kid replied sharply, and I gasped at the statement.

“I didn’t do anything!” I shouted back at them. “I was just sitting on the path! I didn’t even say anything! HE attacked ME!” I was starting to sober up, and my anger levels began increase. So, I began to thrash around and try to get out of the cops’ hold. It didn’t work, one of the kneed me in the back of the leg and pain shot through my back. Fuck, that was impressive.

“You read him his rights?”

“Yeah, haven’t asked him his details or got proof of identification yet though.”

“Right, do that now son.” The cop replied and I huffed, the pain beginning to ease off.

Once again, my hair was abused by the young cop as he pulled me up my (now messy) hair. The cop that had been talking to him had pissed off in his cop car and the other two stood watching as the kid pushed me up against the side of the car. He had the nerve to look me in the eye as he put a hand up to my face, rubbed his thumb against my chin, and stuck his thumb in his mouth, tasting my blood. Even though I was fuming and extremely frustrated with him… that was pretty hot. Whoa, where did that come from? I ‘aint gay. Yeah…

Plus, that dude’s a prick.

A good-looking prick but a prick none the less.

“Name, date of birth, address, occupation and criminal record.” The boy said with a wolfish grin, and I could see the other two cops sniggering at me from the corner of my eye. Just to spite them, I kept my mouth shut and watched the boy with minimal interest. When the silence became a little too awkward, he raised an eyebrow at me and attempted to grab my hair again. Uh oh.

“Daniel Flint, 31 March 1989, Weybridge, Musician and none.” I spat out and the boy just grinned, taking his hand away from my hair. He the grabbed my belt and tugged me forward by the waist. For a minute I was shocked but then he stuffed his hand into my front pocket and pulled out keys, my driver’s licence and a twenty. He did the same with my other pocket and took out my iPhone and a condom. He laughed out loud when he saw the contents of my pockets and put them on the hood of the car.

“He’s got no drugs on him then?” One of the goons sniggered behind us asked.

“No…” The boy replied. “And he’s got ID. Should we fine him or shall we bring him in?” The kid asked his copper mates and they nodded their ugly little heads. The cop opened the door to the police car and threw me inside, bleeding and defiantly not drunk anymore.

And that, my friends is what brought me to here. Shouting insults at a mirror. It’s a one-sided mirror though, and I know the kid who got me in here is on the other side watching me. I can hear him laughing, the little bastard. “Fuck you, you little cock-sucking whore! Fucking little virgin baby!”

“How can I be a ‘cock-sucking whore’ and a ‘little virgin baby’ at the same time?” A voice asks and I pause, before I start screaming again, even more pissed off.

“Cause you’re a fucking little whore who sucks dick and gets so turned on by sucking cock that he cums in his pants like a virgin whore!” I scream at the mirror and the boy laughs like a maniac behind it. I let out a frustrated roar and smack my head down onto the table in front of me. Lying there, I tried to calm down and settle my breathing. This kid was seriously getting on my last nerve; I could still hear him chuckling slightly in the little room behind the mirror. Instead of thinking about how much of a prick he was, I focused on the feel of dried blood on my lips and the taste of it in my mouth. My throat was completely dry, and began to throb slightly with pain.

Breath in, breath out. In, out. In, out…

“You calmed down yet, big boy?”

My head snapped back as I felt the boy’s hot breath on my neck. He was grinning from ear to ear and I just thought “fuck it”. I jumped up from my seat and the boy’s smile faded when he saw that I wasn’t, in fact, calm. He grabbed my left arm and tried to push me back into the chair, but I was too fast for him. With a swift kick to the balls, he bent over and yelped in pain. With my cuffed hands, I grabbed the shirt of his uniform and bent him over the table. I then laid on top of him, pushing his head into the table like he did to me as I held my cuffed hands against the back of his neck.

“Ahh-hhh.” He cried as I slumped down, letting all my weight rest on him. My head rested on his neck, breathing in his ear, giving him a taste of his own medicine. His breath was quick and sharp and I could swear I heard his heart beating in his chest. He was scared.

“I’ll get you, you fucking-“He growled lowly, and I sneered.

“Don’t start with the fucking tough guy act, kid.” I tell him. “I know you’re scared of me. You really shouldn’t be a cop; you’re too small, too weak… You can’t take care of yourself. You need somebody to look after you, protect you. You’re young- you’re just a kid. You’re gonna get killed playing this game so just stop okay? You’re not able for this, kid.” I finished my speech, slowly pulling off of the boy and stepping back. The boy stayed lying on the table, head to the side and eyes open wide. He very slowly got up, and turned to face me. His sad eyes caught me- there were tears in them… I made him cry? Jeez, I was right. He is a weak little pussy. Suddenly, he flung himself at me and we both toppled to the ground. Shit! Spoke too soon!

He tried to wrestle me down, but I was too quick for him, and turned us over. Now I was on top of him, and I grabbed his right hand and held it down just beside his neck. Then just as I went to get his other hand, he swung and punched me square in the jaw. My head flew back, and he took the opportunity to flip us over. He caught both of my hands quickly and held them above my head. I started to thrash around and attempt to kick him, but my attempts failed when he straddled me and looked straight down at me with those big eyes. Realising I wasn’t getting anywhere by struggling, I stopped, and just stared right back up at him.

He bared his teeth at me like a wild dog, and I could see his sharp incisors press into his pink gums. The boy leaned down as he snarled at me, and said three words I almost didn’t catch because he whispered him so harshly. “Take it back.” He said, and I did the only thing I could do. I laughed.

Smack! Another sucker punch to the jaw and it began to throb harshly, causing me to hiss in pain. I didn’t say anything though, I just grinned up at him as he began to get more and more frustrated. “Take it back! Take it back you waste of space! Just say it! Take it back!” He screamed into my face, shaking me fiercely. The smirk on my face made him even more annoyed and he continued to shake me, my head bashing back against the floor. Eventually, he got tired, and slowly began to stop before pushing me away harshly. He pouted his lip like a frustrated child as he walked away and leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms stubbornly. The smile on my face lessened only slightly when the pain continued through my head from being bashed off the ground, and my jaw from being whacked twice. Oh and down forget being pushed down into the concrete earlier, that may also be a factor in my pain.

Slowly and confidently, I stood up and eyed up the boy. He was sulking, and it amused me how right my first impressions of him were. He was just a child. His cheeks were bright red, and his hair was tussled. And with a sad stare he watched the floor in front of him, head down, body turned away from me. Anyone could tell he was upset and annoyed with me. As I watched him pout, close to angry tears once again, I felt some remorse. Carefully I step forward, licking some of the blood off of my lips and attempting to put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. He shrugged it off, but I just gripped his shoulder tight causing him to turn around quickly. Giving me a horrid glare, he knocked my hand off his shoulder and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me into him and kissing me fiercely.

To say I was in shock would be an understatement. I never would have guessed this was going to happen when I walked over to him. He held the front of my shirt tightly, and I began to kiss back despite the stinging pains going through my lips. Quickly, he turned and pushed me up against the wall, and I realised that this whole display was him showing his dominance. And boy, I wasn’t going to stop him. Sure, I remember saying I wasn’t gay but… he’s cute and I haven’t gotten any in ages. But still, I was weak and in pain, drunk and hung-over at the same time. If he wasn’t holding me up against the wall so securely I think I would have fallen. Eventually, he let his grip lighten, rubbing my sides and nibbling my lip softly. I yelped in pain as he did, and he pulled back in surprise only realising now that this must be causing me a lot of pain. Smiling slightly, he kissed down my swollen jaw softly and kept going down to my neck. He sucked, bit and scraped his teeth along the base of my neck. I held my breath to make sure no groans escaped from my mouth as he slowly moved his hands under my shirt and began to rub the skin on my stomach and sides. My knees were slowly giving out, and I began to slip down the wall. The boy followed me down as I sunk to the floor instead of wasting energy holding me up. He turned us over so he was on top, and slowly began to take off our clothes…

I had fallen asleep straight after it happened, completely worn out mentally and physically. Mostly physically. When I woke up I was fully dressed with my cuts cleaned up and my hair slicked back. I had no idea where I was, but when I looked around I realised I was lying where Max, Matt and I had been sitting the night before. The smashed glass bottle and some remains of beer still remained beside me, and I sat up slowly. My head was killing me and my whole body was in aching pain but I used all my energy to try and remember what the hell happened last night after we sat on the corner. Squeezing the bridge of my nose with my finger and thumb, I looked around confusedly and suddenly I remembered who had broken the bottle.

Who had stopped us.

Who had attacked me.

Who had called back up.

Who had arrested me.

Who had brought me back to the station and harassed me.

Who had gotten upset and sulked like a child.

Who had kissed me…

Fuck.

Panicking, I stood up quickly causing the blood to rush to my head. My bones ached and popped as I spun around on spot, trying to find the kid from last night. He… he must have left me here. He must have just let me go. Sighing, I began to walk back in the direction of the taxi rank, pulling my phone out of my pocket (everything he took out of my pockets last night were back in them, minus the condom) and calling Matt Barnes to tell him to meet me at KFC, because boy, I had a story for him.


End file.
